godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodan (Monster Island Buddies)
|copyrighticon =Rodan Copyright Icon.png |image =MIB_-_Rodan.png |caption =Godzilla in Monster Island Buddies |name =Godzilla |species =Mutated Pterosaur |nicknames =''Rody'' (by Godzilla) Bird Boy (by King Ghidoah) |height =Unspecified |length =Unspecified |weight =Unspecified |forms =Fire Rodan Baby Rodan |controlled = None |relationships =Mothra Megaguirus Brodan Dorats/King Ghidorah |allies =Godzilla Jet Jaguar Mothra Monster Island Buddies |enemies =King Ghidorah The Ghidorah Family The L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Gojira Cthulhu |created =Toho / Monster Island Buddies |portrayed =None |firstappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 1: Rodan Loves Mothra |latestappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 110:Son of Kong |suits =FinalRado (Default and Baby) HeiseiRado (Fire Rodan) ShodaiRado (Teenager) |roars = }}In the fanon, Monster Island Buddies, Rodan is one of the Main Characters of the show. Character Overview Rodan is one of Godzilla's friends. He is portrayed as a jealous and short-tempered monster, becoming easily agitated when someone else is after something he wants. His catchphrase is shouting "FUCK!" in frustration when something goes wrong for him. Despite being friends with him since they were kids, Rodan's relationship with Godzilla is often questionable as they have known each other since childhood, drink together at the same bar, and have even started a band together, but the two often get into fights, usually ending disastrously. Despite their animosity for one another though, both Rodan and Godzilla share a decent (if not dysfunctional) relationship. Also throughout the series, Rodan is shown to have an enormous crush on Mothra, constantly going after her love and attention. His love for her has taken him to great lengths in demonstrating this, from facing monsters much stronger than him to even attempting to sacrifice his own life to protect her. However like many things that anger him, Rodan has been shown to be short of patience with Mothra too, especially when his relationship with her also intertwined with that of Mothra's other boyfriend, King Ghidorah, who is an enemy of the Monster Island Buddies, to which at one point, Rodan and Mothra broke up for a while due to said love triangle. Despite his relationship with Mothra however, it was revealed late in the series that Rodan lost his virginity to Megaguirus, but had broken up with her after a certain period of time. Character History Pre-Series As a baby, Rodan had met and became friends with both Godzilla and Jet Jaguar sometime ago. He was also friends with King Ghidorah for a while, until they were forced to stop seeing each other due to King Ghidorah's destiny of taking over the World caused Godzilla to get into a fight with him. Rodan would continue to hang out with his friends, Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, and his new friend, Gorosaurus, and the four of them would continue to get into various antics such as drinking at a Bar, starting a Band, and beating up various Monsters. During that time, Rodan also started a relationship with Megaguirus, to whom he lost his virginity to. Sometime later though, the two of them broke up and Rodan began to develop a huge crush on Mothra. Seasons 1 and 2 'Season 1' During Season 1, Rodan still retained his friendship with Godzilla and Jet-Jaguar (having forgotten about Gorosaurus after he was kidnapped by King Kong.) Like always though, Rodan and his buddies continued to go drinking at Bars and playing together in their band. However, at the start of the series, Rodan became begrudged and incredibly jealous of Mothra for dating King Ghidorah, so much so that he had attempted on several occasions to try to break the two up so that he could resume his relationship with Mothra, only for Ghidorah (or another outside force) to stop him every time. The Love Triangle Conflict continued for the rest of the Season until Jet Jaguar (unintentionally) revealed that Ghidorah was having an affair with Hedorah, thus King Ghidorah's relationship with Mothra ended. King Ghidorah blamed the Monster Island Buddies for his problem and he challenged them to a fight out of Vengeance, nearly killing Jet-Jaguar in earlier ambush to prove his point. Come the day of the challenge though, Rodan was not strong enough to fight Ghidorah by himsef. Luckily, King Ghidorah was defeated once Godzilla brought himself from the past to the present to help him, thus life (almost) returned back to normal. 'Season 2' During Season 2, with King Ghidorah dead and no one else dating her, Rodan finally was able to resume his relationship with Mothra. Despite their relationship picking up though, Rodan's friendship with Godzilla became strained once Godzilla's newfound popularity in killing King Ghidorah, and his new drug addiction began changing Godzilla's personality for the worse. Tension quickly arose between Rodan and Godzilla, and after both of them got into a fight with each other (after Godzilla insulted Rodan's relationship with Mothra,) Godzilla angrily left his friends, taking his past self with him. Despite Godzilla leaving though, Rodan continued to date Mothra, but still maintained a healthier friendship with his other friends. Then one day, the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. (A group of evil Monsters who had come together to stop Godzilla,) began attacking Monster Island, where Rodan, Mothra, and the other monsters of Monster Island were forced to fight back. One again though, both Godzilla and Future Godzilla returned to join their buddies in stopping the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., during which Godzilla reconciled with Rodan from their fight. Their reunion however was cut short when the newly revived and upgraded Mecha-King Ghidorah threatened to destroy Monster Island with a Nuclear Bomb, killing everyone on it. To protect his friends, Rodan sacrificed himself to stop Mecha-King Ghidorah by colliding with the Cyborg in mid-flight, causing a huge explosion... Fire Rodan (Season 3) After colliding into Mecha-King Ghidorah to prevent the cyborg from destroying Monster Island, Rodan was presumed dead from the explosion as he was never found. Rodan however had absorbed King Ghidorah's excess energy, thus becoming Fire Rodan. In this form, Rodan gains the use of new powers, such as a Heat Ray, being able to absorb laser attacks, and a Kamikaze Dive. Despite gaining these powers though, Fire Rodan claimed he was not fully in control of them. He was first seen in this form, rescuing Jet Jaguar and Xilien from the leftover members of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. by frightening them off with his fire powers. Throughout Season 3, Fire Rodan resumed his everyday life of hanging out with his friends, but now with his new Fire Powers assisting them in battles. At one point, Fire Rodan even helped Godzilla in fighting back against Godzilla's Former Employers, who were mad at Godzilla for making them jobless. Later, after learning from Jet-Jaguar and Xilien who was pulling the strings to the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s actions, Fire Rodan, Godzilla, Jet-Jaguar, and Xilien confronted the leader of the group: Destoroyah, and after getting into a fight with the psychotic monster, Fire Rodan and his buddies emerged victorious, ending the last of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s schemes. Things however started to get worse as Fire Rodan was confronted by King Kong, who spitefully (towards Godzilla) revealed to him that during Rodan's absence, Godzilla had a sexual affair with Mothra, both of whom were still under the impression that Rodan was dead. Enraged by Godzilla's betrayal, Fire Rodan fought against his friend in a vicious battle where his Fire Power went out of control, threatening to destroy all of Monster Island, all while Godzilla pleaded for forgiveness. During the fight, a beam battle occurred between both monsters, which caused a huge explosion, draining Rodan of his Fire Powers, and killing Mothra in the process... Return to normal and Breakup with Mothra (Seasons 4 - 6) 'Season 4' During Season 4, Rodan became wracked with guilt over accidentally killing Mothra in his fight with Godzilla. Blaming it on himself, Rodan left Monster Island and offered his services to Monster X and Xilien (a deal of whom the latter offered to Rodan after he and the others killed Destoroyah,) only for Monster X to reveal his true colors by locking up Rodan and sending a second, evil version of Mechagodzilla back in time to Godzilla's past to kill him. Rodan would remain Monster X's prisoner until he managed to escape from him (rescuing Mechagodzilla's remains in the process) upon hearing that Mothra managed to lay an egg before her passing, and he vowed to protect Mothra until she became an adult again. Eventually once Monster X and the rest of the Evil Monsters (including the recently united ex-L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. members) attempted to take over Monster Island, Rodan fought alongside the Monster Island Buddies in driving them off. Finally during the battle, Rodan hurled Burning Godzilla at Monster X where he exploded from his Meltdown, taking Monster X (unknown to everyone was actually Xilien in disguise) with him. 'Season 5' During Season 5, Rodan once again resumed his relationship with Mothra (whom had finally reached her adult form during Monster X's attack.) However, their relationship was cut short when the newly resurrected King Ghidorah also returned to get back together with Mothra as well. Because Mothra had a more important matter to settle with King Ghidorah's family (and because she had found him to be more attractive,) Rodan angrily broke up with Mothra after she intervened on King Ghidorah's behalf in a fight that the two Monsters got in, believing that his love for her was pointless. Later once Godzilla was resurrected as well, Rodan became embroiled in a feud between Godzilla and his Family, when Gojira attempted to cause havoc all over Monster Island by hiring Monsters to attack Godzilla's friends. However during a party between the two factions (after Mothra and King Ghidorah managed to form a truce between both sides,) Rodan and Jet Jaguar reunited with Godzilla and the three of them reconciled their past quarrels, with Godzilla and Rodan making up after Godzilla's affair with Mothra, and Rodan and Jet Jaguar helping Godzilla by telling him that he's free to choose his own destiny. Having reconciled their differences, Rodan and his buddies worked together in successfully stopping Gojira and his family from sabotaging the truce party, and thus life returned back to normal once more. 'Season 6' During Season 6, Rodan continued to live with his friends, still having broken up with Mothra. During Christmas time though, he quickly began to regain feelings for her once more after hearing her defend her friendship with him. Rodan was eager to get back together with her, until learning from Baragon that she has left Earth, leaving Rodan alone once more. Upon meeting up with Battra though (whom had defected from the Evil Monsters after he became less scary to them,) Rodan had him deliver a message to Mothra to return to Earth so that they could resume their relationship once more. While waiting for Mothra to return though, peace didn't last for long on Monster Island as the truce was soon broken by Gorosaurus (after he had been tricked by King Kong,) and Rodan and the others were attacked by all of the Evil Monsters in an all-out War. Luckily, Mothra and Battra (who had reunited) arrived on the Battlefield and managed to drive away the Evil Monsters. It was from that point that the Monster Island War had begun... Monster Island War and the Apocalypse (Season 7 - 8) 'Season 7' During Season 7 with the Monster island War underway, Rodan once again resumed his relationship with Mothra, and this time with King Ghidorah having cut ties with Mothra to be appointed general by Grand King Ghidorah, there was no competition for Mothra's affection, which meant Rodan could truly bond with her. During that time, Mothra also finally admitted that she too had romantic feelings for Rodan, to his ecstatic delight. However, Mechagodzilla intervened and forbade the two of them from taking another step in their relationship when he discovered that Mothra was carrying Mono. To Rodan's frustration, he had to wait until her illness was cured. Sometime later after Godzilla was ambushed by Xilien and Keizer Ghidorah, the Evil Monsters kidnapped Rodan and the rest of the Monster Island Buddies, while Godzilla was left at the mercy of Keizer Ghidorah. While being held on trial, Rodan refused to join the Evil Monsters or give up the Monster Island Buddies, and even managed to beat up King Ghidorah in a fight. However, his victory didn't last for long and he was locked away with the others who were sentenced to death by Grand King Ghidorah. Rodan (despite knowing that Mothra carried Mono) decided to make out with her, feeling that if they were going to die that they should die happy. Luckily though, Godzilla, Anguirus, and the now-transformed Minilla staged a rescue for their friends and the Monster Island Buddies managed to flee from the Evil Monsters before they could be executed. Afterwards, Rodan and Mothra once again resumed their relationship, planning to take the next step now that Rodan was carrying Mono as well. The War was not over yet, but for today, the Monster Island Buddies could relish in their newest victory. 'Season 8' During the final Season, the Monster Island War was still going on, but tension between the warring sides seemed to have died down as Godzilla, Rodan, and Jet-Jaguar managed to get into more silly antics from time-to-time. During this time, Rodan had finally proposed to Mothra, and to his delight, she accepted. Both Monsters were finally going to be married. Rodan and Mothra were nearly new-weds until their wedding ceremony was crashed by King Ghidorah and the remaining forces of the Evil Monsters (during the time in which Rodan and Mothra were preparing for their wedding, King Ghidorah was informed of this and became enraged that he has lost Mothra for good.) However, with only Death Ghidorah and the evil Kiryu Mechagodzilla as his only assistance, the Monster Island Buddies managed to fight on and with the assistance of Gamera and Anguirus meditation, and Ghidorah's last-minute change of heart, Grand King Ghidorah (the Leader of the War,) was finally killed, ending the war and declaring the Monster Island Buddies victorious. Rodan and Mothra were finally together forever. However, the Monster Island Buddies' victory celebration was cut short as with the death of Grand King Ghidorah, all hell had literally broke loose. Having received all of the necessary souls and energy needed to free himself and his demon army from Hell, Cthulhu had finally returned and with his arrival, the Apocalypse had begun. Unable to stand up to Cthulhu's demon army, Gojira having been brainwashed and mutated into a much more powerful form, and their forces quickly being murdered by Cthulhu advances, the Monster Island Buddies feared that this was end, until Godzilla came up with one final plan to fight back: Operation Paradox. As Godzilla's and Jirass traveled back in time to stop Gojira from making the deal with Cthulhu, the rest of the Monster Island Buddies (including Rodan) were confronted by Shin Godzilla (the mutated form of the brainwashed Gojira,) who took them all on with relative ease. However after Godzilla returned (having failed his mission and leaving Jirass behind by mistake,) with some assistance from the Evil Monsters (who had decided to help the Monster Island Buddies so as to save themselves from being killed,) Shin Godzilla was sent into the future, stopping him for now. Finally during Godzilla's 2nd attempt, he, Rodan, and Jet-Jaguar were successful in creating the paradox after they killed their past selves when the 3 of them traveled back in time again. Despite this, the SpaceTime Pair of Ducks fixed the Paradox and returned everyone back to normal regardless, but they (and the other gods in attendance) took notice of the Monster Island Buddies' actions and they knew that Cthulhu's actions had to be dealt with. However, they could not do anything due to a technicality of it being in the hands of Lord Blundergosh, who was still hung over after his loss to Godzilla back in Season 5. With only one option left, Rodan and all the Monsters of Monster Island decided to make one last stand against Cthulhu and his army, leading to a fierce battle which resulted in a stalemate between both sides. Rodan and all the other monsters fought fiercely, and they held off Cthulhu's advent just long enough for Lord Blundergosh to sober up and resume his duties. Learning of the Devil's actions, Lord Blundergosh finally sealed Cthulhu back into Monster Hell, saving the earth once more. With the war over and Cthulhu banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Rodan, who was finally able to let his love-life with Mothra blossom, now that they were married. Additional Notes *Rodan is portrayed by various figures throughout the series: **Normally, he is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Final Wars Rodan figure. **His Fire mode is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Toho Kaiju Series Fire Rodan figure. **His Baby Version of himself is represented by a Gashapon Final Wars Rodan figure. **His Teenage Version of himself is represented by a 8" Bandai Godzilla Collection Rodan 1956 figure. Gallery Firerodan.jpg|Fire Rodan MIB - Rodan past.png|Rodan's past self MIB - Rodan baby.png|Rodan, as a Baby Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Bandai Category:Monster Island Buddies Fanon